iStranded
by Candycorn22
Summary: Sam, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie get stuck in a storm on their way to Hawaii. They all escaped together…except for Sam and Freddie! They get stranded on a deserted island for 2 weeks! They must be tearing each other's heads off! Or are they? Major Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic you guys. plz plz plz review and try to make me feel good. This chapter doesnt have much interesting stuff. It's more like a summary but i promise it gets WAY better and theres LOTS of Seddie. I will upload the next chapter next saturday 1/30/10

Chapter 1 – inter-Oscar awards

"And the winner of the inter-Oscar awards is…. iCarly!" Sam, Freddie, and Carly jumped with joy as they grabbed their award from the show host.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Carly said.

"That's not all kids. Your prize is two rooms for a whole week at a five star hotel in Kauai!"

The kids could barely breathe. They were in too much shock.

Freddie was the first to speak, "Thank you so much!!! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii! This is best show ever. I would like to thank my mom, my cousin…."

"Stop yakking away before you bore the audience to death Fredward," Sam interrupted, using one of the various nicknames she has for Freddie. Carly shot a look at Sam.

"Well someone had to stop him!" She replied.

The next day Sam and Freddie were at Carly's house as usual. Spencer was making a sculpture of a giant pineapple to celebrate for getting a free trip to Hawaii. Sam was watching TV with 14 fatcakes around her. Freddie and Carly were looking at their comments for the last iCarly.

"Look at this. Everyone is congratulating us on the inter-Oscar awards and our trip to Hawaii," Freddie said.

"Cool," Sam said rather uncaring.

"Sam I hope you're not planning on eating all those fatcakes by yourself," Carly said glancing disgustedly toward Sam.

"Don't worry Carls their Low-fat fatcakes."

"How can you eat that junk and think its ok just because their low fat?"

"Carly Shay you take that back. Fatcakes are the greatest joy in the world and you cannot just insult them like that!"

"This is pathetic," Freddie said watching the girls in amusement. "Hey, why don't you two stop arguing about fatcakes and go pack? We're leaving in 2 days."

"Spencer did you get us a boat to Hawaii?" Carly asked her brother.

"Yup, Socko's cousin Row is a sailor and he got us the best boat ever."

"This better not be like the time we had to sky dive out of a plane full of possi." Sam said remembering their trip to Japan.

"Is there room for my mom to..."Freddie started.

"NO!" Sam yelled not letting him finish. "The last thing we need is for a psychotic freak to ruin our vacation!"

"Hey you can't talk about my mother like that!"

"Well don't tell me you don't agree! Even Carly thinks so, right Carls?"

"I want no part in this," Carly replied.

"My mom only acts like that because she loves me."

"Ya well she may be the only girl in the world who ever will."

"At least my mom cares that I exist!"

That shut Sam up. She realized that this was probably true. Sam's mom didn't care where Sam went or what she ever did. She just looked down at the floor and didn't say anything more. Freddie felt a bit guilty so he tried to change the subject.

"Why can't we just take an airplane to Kauai?"

"The prize only gives three tickets and it's too late to buy another one," Spencer said, looking guilty that he was the reason they were taking a boat.

Carly tried to cheer him up by saying, "Well it would be cool to go in a boat rather than a plane."

Sam looked worried for a second, "Wait, doesn't the ocean have….sharks?"

Carly looked at her friend with an odd expression, "Uh ya but we're in a boat so why does it even matter?"

"Boats can sink. Like the Titanic duh!"

"Sam since when are you scared of the ocean?" Freddie asked, "Come to think of it, since when are you afraid of anything?"

"I'm not scared you dipthong. I'm just making sure."

"Okay." Freddie said not really sure.

"Come on Sam let's go pack," Carly said.

"Wait can we go to Build-a-Bra first? I need a Coconut Bra to impress all the hot Hawaiian dudes."

Carly rolled her eyes and followed Sam out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Titanic!!

The iCarly gang was in the boat and on their way to Hawaii. They were all very excited. It was very hot, so the kids were on the lower deck were they wouldn't be in the scorching hot sun. Spencer was sailing the ship on the main deck. Sam was sitting in between Carly and Freddie on the floor.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry!! Get me a fatcake nub!" Sam ordered.

"What do I look like to you, a servant?" Freddie replied.

"Yes. Now go get me a fatcake!!"

"Sam, I'm not your servant! I'm sick and tired of you always treating me like this! I can't take it anymore!!"

"Geeze Mr. angry pants! All I want is a stupid fatcake!"

At this point the boat seemed to be rocking back and forth even more than before.

"Oh look who's talking! You're the queen of anger."

"You take that back Benson or you'll wish you never existed!"

Carly had enough, "Guys! Stop! I hate when you argue with each other! You're supposed to be friends!"

"Sorry Carls but I don't make friends with tech geeks." Sam said.

"And I don't make friends with blonde-headed demons!" Freddie said.

But Carly had already left to go check on Spencer.

"Well what's wrong with being blonde?"

"And what's wrong with being smart?"

"Maybe that's why you don't have any friends! All you care about is technical stuff!"

"I have lots of friends! I have Carly, Gibby…."

"You see! You're just a loner! You only have like 2 friends!"

This time Freddie was the one that was hurt. This was true. Freddie was just a computer geek. He had no friends besides Carly, Gibby, and Sam. And now Sam was saying she wasn't his friend. There was also no way he would ever get a girlfriend. Sam felt kinda bad, but before she could say anything she heard Carly screaming for them.

"Sam! Freddie! We're sinking! We got stuck in a storm! Get off the boat!!"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

"When did it even start raining? It was blazing hot like 20 minutes ago!" Sam yelled on their way to the upper deck. When they got there Freddie was about to get in the life boat when Sam ran back to the lower deck.

"Sam! Come back! The boat is sinking! Don't you get that we're in a serious crisis here!" Carly called after her best friend. "Freddie! Go get Sam! We have to go! But just in case, there's a life raft on the lower deck in the safety closet!"

"What! But…"

"No Freddie! Just go!"

Freddie ran to the lower deck and saw Sam hide something in her jacket.

"Sam what is wrong with you! Get your butt over to the…"

"Shut up Fredlump! Let's just go!"

They ran to the upper deck and saw that Carly and Spencer had already let the life boat drop into the water and they were now sailing away.

"Great! Now look what you did!" Freddie yelled in outrage as he ran back to the lower deck to get the life raft. He also grabbed a box marked with the words _Emergency Survival Kit. _

"Hurry up Fredward we're gonna die here!" Sam yelled.

"Like this is my fault!" Freddie yelled as he threw the life boat in the water and jumped into it. He helped Sam get in, and then they continued their argument.

"You're the one that ran to the lower deck at last minute!" Freddie shouted.

"I needed something important! All you were doing was yelling at me! Like that's gonna get us anywhere!"

"Well you're the reason we're not with Carly and Spencer!"

"I told you this was more important!"

"More important than our survival?"

"More important than _your_ survival!"

"What did you get anyway! I'd like to know since it's better than my existence!"

Sam hesitated for a moment before grabbing a stuffed pig out of her sweater.

"A stuffed pig?! We're probably gonna die because of a stuffed pig?!"

Freddie was just about ready to kill Sam.

"Hammy is not a stuffed pig! He is my friend! I would never let anything happen to him!"

"What are you crazy!! You nearly got us killed because of a…. Oh My God! The raft is sinking!!"

Sam froze for a second. Then she started freaking out. She grabbed Freddie and started screaming like crazy.

"No! This can't be happening! I'm gonna die!" Sam started to cry. Or at least it looked like it from the rain.

"Sam calm down! I see an island! We can swim to it."

"No! We can't! I mean I can't! I mean…..Aaahhhh!"

"Sam just get in the water and swim! It's not that far!"

"No I'm staying in the raft!!" She yelled clutching the raft and panting.

She started moving around and trying to move the raft when it flipped over throwing Sam into the water.

"There. Now was that so bad?" Freddie asked her. Then he realized that he couldn't see Sam, "Sam? Sam!? SAM!!"

She was drowning! Freddie swam into the water and pulled her to the surface. He started swimming toward the island as fast as he could with Sam on his back. After about 10 minutes he became so tired he couldn't breathe anymore. Suddenly, Freddie stopped and closed his eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I loved all the reviews u guys wrote for my story! I think you guys are going to like this chapter. I promise there will be more seddie in the later chapters. so keep reading and hope you enjoy it! If I could get like 10 review I'll post another chapter.

Chapter 3 – Stranded!

Sam opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a sandy beach. She was soaking wet and she had no idea what had happened. She turned around and saw the most beautiful sight in her life. There were green trees and plants and magnificent flowers. Freddie walked up behind her.

"Ugh Sam why…." Freddie stopped when he saw the island's beautiful plant life. "Oh my god! This is beautiful!"

The two of them just stood there staring at the wonderful island until Freddie realized the situation they were in, "Why are we standing here gazing at trees? Carly and Spencer are gone! We're stranded on a deserted island with no food, fresh water, or…"

"Wait did you just say no FOOD! Aaaahhh!! I'm stuck here with you of all people and there's no food! My best friend is gone! I'm stranded on a deserted island! Hammy's gone! And…. Oh my god! Hammy is gone!! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse! Hammy is gone!!"

"Would you forget about the stupid pig! We have bigger problems here! Wait. How did we get here anyway? I stopped in the middle of the ocean and next thing I know, I'm on an island."

Two sea lions start coming toward them. One has the Emergency Survival Kit and the other has Hammy!

Sam ran over to the sea lion holding Hammy and gave it a hug, "Hammy! Oh my gosh thank you so much! Freddie these seal lions have got to stay. The girl is Connie and the boy is Seymore."

"How do you know which ones a girl and which ones a boy? Actually never mind. I don't wanna know. Hey maybe these seals helped us get on this island! I remember waking up and seing myself floating on the water but I thought I was dreaming."

"What kind of person dreams about floating on water? Dork…"

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go find somewhere to camp."

"Camp? Where are we supposed to find a tent and sleeping bags and stuff! Gee You're really dumb for a nerd!"

"The emergency survival kit duh! Gee you're pretty dumb for an evil genius!"

"Aww you think I'm an evil genius? I'm touched," Sam said sarcastically.

"Why did I have to be stranded on an island with you!"

"What? You think I'm happy about this? You're the LAST person I would want to be stranded with!"

They marched off angrily to find food.

Freddie was carrying Sam thorugh the forest when he said, "Wait. Why am I carrying you again?"

"We're taking turns! Next time we get stranded on a deserted island I will carry you!" Sam said grinning at Freddie.

"Deja Vuh," Freddie said having a flashback from Japan.

Freddie walked a little farther until he got to the second most beautiful sight in his life. He saw a huge waterfall surrounded by stunning green plant life and numerous fruit trees. He was so amazed that he dropped Sam right onto the floor.

"Hey! I know you're a whimp, but you just gotta man up!" Sam complained.

"Look Sam! Food! Fresh Water! This is perfect!"

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Sam said running to the cliff right by the waterfall. She started jumping up and down in excitement. Freddie sensed that something was wrong. He was quiet for a second and thought he heard something crack.

"Uh Sam? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh come on Freddie! This is amazing! Fresh food and water! Stop complaining and…"

"Sam I mean it! That cliff isn't…"

"It's perfect ok! Just get over here and set up the camp stuff you nub!"

The cliff started cracking more.

"Sam I'm telling you this isn't gonna work! That cliff is…"

"Just shut up! You really need to calm down and…"

Freddie ran over to where Sam was standing and pushed her out of the way just at the moment where the cliff broke. Freddie fell with the cliff.

"Oh no!"

Sam ran down the hill and over to the bottom of the waterfall where she saw Freddie lying unconsciously in the water.

"Freddie! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry! I should have just listened to you! I'm so stupid I can't believe…"

Suddenly Freddie opened his eyes and started laughing.

"Freddie! You're alive!" Sam yelled running over to hug him. She stopped and frowned. "Hey wait a minute! You faked this whole thing! You were never really hurt! Ugh! You're so mean! I hate you!"

Freddie was still laughing, "Hey! That's the first time you ever called me Freddie! 'Oh Freddie! I am so sorry! I should have listened to you. You saved my life!'" Freddie said mocking Sam and giggling. "If you really hated me would you have said all that?"

Sam was still angry, "Shut up!"

"Ok ok sorry. But isn't there something you want to say first?"

"Fine. Thanks for saving my life."

"Good. Now say 'Freddie you are the hottest hunk I've ever met.'"

Sam glared at him, "Don't push it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I need like 12 reviews to update the new chapter. I know you'll love chapter 5. It's my favorite chapter.

Chapter 4 – Sam Learns to Swim

Sam and Freddie found the best camping place by the lake that the waterfall poured into. There were also fruit trees and they could get fish from the lake. One day Sam and Freddie decided to catch some fish. Freddie was busy making some sort of fishing rod.

"Ok so you have to attach the twine to this end of the stick, and some bait to this end of the twine, and…"

"Got one!" Sam declared through clenched teeth holding a fish in her mouth.

"Or you could do that." Freddie said in an annoyed tone dropping his fishing rod to the floor.

Sam continued catching fish with her method until she fell in!

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed jumping in to rescue her.

Once they were out of the water Sam was really angry, "I hate water! How come everything we need for survival depends on water! Whats wrong with being dry anyway! Ugh!"

"Sam calm down! Maybe I could teach you to swim. How would you like that?"

Sam considered this for a moment then gave him her answer, "Ok. But only because I need it. But I'm warning you. One little trick or mishap and I'll…."

"Don't worry Sam. You're just gonna have to trust me. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Because I know that you're just upset from being stranded on an island with me when we're supposed to be in Hawaii having the vacation of our lives. I'm really bummed out too. But don't worry, we'll get out of here eventually."

They were silent for a moment lost in thought, when Sam decided to break the awkward silence. "Well let's start swimming then. We don't have all day! Well actually we kinda do."

Freddie got into the water, but Sam just stood there frozen with fear, "Actually, I don't think I wanna do this anymore."

Sam tried to walk away, but Freddie grabbed her ankle, dragging her into the water.

"EEEEEEEHHH!!!!" Sam shrieked. As soon as she was in the water she wouldn't let go of Freddie. In fact, she was clinging on so tight that she made nail marks in Freddie's arm.

"Sam you can loosen your grip! I won't let you drown!"

Sam slowly loosened her grip on Freddie. After about 20 minutes of trying to swim Sam gave up, "I can't take this anymore! I hate swimming! I'm never gonna learn to swim! I quit!"

"Sam calm down. You can't give up! Maybe we could try again later."

"NO! Water is stupid! I hate water! I never want to see water again!..."

Freddie had enough. He let go of Sam and dunked her in the water just to get her to shut up. He did it as a joke and didn't think she would get so mad.

"Freddie what is the matter with you! I hate you! I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Sam it was just a joke! I would never let you drown for real! I just did that so you would stop yelling! You're overreacting! What is wrong with you!"

Sam didn't say anything. She just walked out of the water and sat by a tree looking down with sad eyes. Freddie felt bad. He went over to Sam and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know you were that scared. What's wrong? Is there a reason why you're so scared? Did something happen?"

"Yes. It's a looooong story."

"Well I have time."

"Ok," Sam started, "When I was a little girl, I wasn't the same girl I am today. I used to be a good girl. My dad was the only one who called me Sam. Everyone else I knew called me Samantha. My dad was like my best friend. I was too young to go to school so I didn't have any real friends. My dad would take Melanie and I everywhere."

"Wait. So you mean Melanie was real? No wonder I didn't feel that same spark from the first kiss." Freddie mumled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind continue your story."

"Ya it was her. But back then Melanie and I were like best friends. We were much more alike than right now. And my dad took us everywhere. The three of us always had a blast together. My mom always forgot me and Melanie's birthday. But my dad always surprised us with the best presents and our favorite cake! One summer day, when we were about four years old, my dad took us to the beach. He was planning on teaching us how to swim after we took a boat ride. On the boat, we got stuck in a storm. My dad told us to go to the lower deck while he tried to steer the boat out of the storm. We watched our dad through the door and we saw him get thrown into the water. I wanted to go out and help him, but Melanie wouldn't let me. We knew there were sharks in the area we were in. And we never saw him again."

Sam had tears in her eyes as she finished.

"Awww. I'm so sorry Sam. If I had known I never would have done that to you. I would have tried harder to tolerate with your rudeness all this time."

Freddie hugged Sam and tried to comfort her and make her stop crying.

"I'll always be here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Let's say 10 reviews until the next chapter. Sorry if that's a lot, buy I need some time to write the next chapter. i also wanted to tell you that I was gone for a week so i couldn't post, I'll post a chapter every Saturday. I'm also righting a story called I forget, it's not as good as this story but I think you'll like it. Thanks.

Chapter 5 – Perfect Night

Sam and Freddie decided to build a raft to help them get off the island. Sam also kept working on her swimming. She still had trouble swimming on her own. Sam and Freddie were starting to get along better now. They actually acted like friends and didn't argue much. One night Sam and Freddie were trying to make a campfire.

"Hey I wish Spencer was here. He can start a fire by just being Spencer."

Once they finally start a fire Freddie says, "Sam, can you tell me more about how you changed after your dad died? It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it."

"No it's ok. Well, before my dad died I was nice and sweet and always listened to people. I was just like Melanie. But Melanie didn't eat much and she was a very picky eater. But I would always eat everything that was on my plate. My favorite has always been ham. My dad used to call me Hammy Sammy."

"Aww that's sweet. Were you ever girly?"

"Well, I was more girly when I was small, but never as girly as Melanie. So mostly the way I've changed is that I've become meaner and tougher and more of a troublemaker."

"Why?"

"Because my mom was always mean to me and she was always at bars and in jail a few times. My whole family is messed up. Most of them are in jail or have been to jail, or visited jails or worked at jails. All of them are somehow connected to drugs, and a few of them have jobs like tattooing and wrestling and ear piercing. My dad was never like that though. I wanted to be just like him. But after he died, I decided that there's no choice but to be like my mom. So I became a troublemaker. I think my toughness is because I'm upset. I take out my anger on other people. It's become my personality now. But honestly, I find it kinda entertaining picking on people like you." This made Sam smile. Freddie gave a small smile and rolled his eyes.

"You said you used to be like best friends with Melanie. What ever happened to that?"

"It was all her fault! I wanted to go save my dad because I knew it wouldn't turn out good. And Melanie stopped me. She wouldn't let me go out. And after my dad died, I made everyone start calling me Sam. My mom refused, so she's the only one who still calls me Samantha. But Melanie didn't change her name. My dad used to call her Jelly Melly. So we were Hammy Sammy and Jelly Melly, or Sam and Mel. Melanie stuck with Melanie. That made me really mad. I was so devastated that I decided I never wanted to see her again. My mom made her go to boarding school. I never really got the chance to make things right with Melanie. So to this day, I hate her."

"Wow. It's amazing to realize how just one big incedent could impact a person so much. Or how one story could change your whole view on a person."

"Freddie can you promise me something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone anything I told you tonight. Even Carly."

"I promise. But you never told Carly any of this?"

"No. I thought she would worry too much about me and try to hard to comfort me. She knows that my dad died when I was four years old. But she doesn't know how he died, or why I act the way I do, or any of that stuff about Melanie. I never told anyone because I don't want people to feel bad for me and worry too much."

"Well since I'm the only one who knows, I'll always be there for you when you feel sad."

Sam smiled and looked over at Freddie, "Thanks Freddie."

It was silent for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"Freddie? When I was telling you the story about Melanie you said 'Oh no wonder I didn't feel the same spark from the first kiss.' What did you mean by that?"

"Oh…uh… Oh look! A freckle on my wrist!" Freddie tried to change the subject by pointing to his wrist.

"Freddie stop trying to change the subject. I… think I kinda see what you mean." Sam blushed as she said this.

"What? You mean…you felt a spark too?"

"Yes. I didn't want to believe it though. So I sorta avoided the fact."

"To tell you the truth, that's exactly what I did. Then when I kissed Melanie thinking it was you, I was kinda surprised that I didn't feel the spark. I was partially relieved but… I admit, a little disappointed."

"Freddie, you remember how i said that you're the worst person to be stuck on an island with? Well, now I'm glad it was you, and nobody else."

"And I'm glad it was you."

"You know, It's not real bad living on this island after all. At least temporarily."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: hey guys sorry i havent been able to upload in a while. from now on i will upload every saturday unless im on vacation (last 2 weeks i was at big bear) thank you for all the great reviews! well heres chapter 6. R&R hope u enjoy! **

Chapter 6 – iCarly, Island Style!

When Freddie woke up in the morning he saw that Sam was gone. He looked everywhere until he finally found her sitting in a tree staring out into the sea. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Freddie come up behind her.

"Freddie you scared the fatcakes outa me! I almost fell out of the tree!"

"What are you thinking about anyway? I've been sitting here the past 10 minutes and you just noticed I was here."

Sam sighed, "I was just thinking, what are we supposed to do about iCarly now. I mean we can't do it from here. We don't have the equipment or TV or computers or most importantly, Carly."

"Don't worry Sam we can still do iCarly just for fun. Anyway we're gonna get off this island eventually."

"How do we do iCarly without technology or Carly?"

"We don't need technology for entertainment Sam!"

"Ok well we don't have an audience. All we have are a bunch of trees and animals."

"Animals! That's it Sam! Connie and Seymore!"

"You're saying that we should do iCarly without technology, without a star, and with a seal audience!! You're crazier than I thought."

"Come on Sam just give it a try. You can be the star and since we don't have a camera, I'll be the co-star."

"Ok but what should we name it?"

"iFreddie and Sam"

"Or iSam and Freddie"

They were both quiet for a while thinking of names when they suddenly simultaneously shouted, "iSeddie!"

"Yah that's perfect! Now what are we going to do for our segments?"

"We'll figure something out."

The whole rest of the day Sam and Freddie rehearsed for their island version of iCarly, or iSeddie. Before dinner time they decided to perform their show for their sea lion friends.

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Freddie!"

"Welcome to iSeddie!"

"Our first segment today is called juggle that fruit! Freddie will be juggling, or at least trying to juggle, as many fruits as he can!"

Freddie picked up some fruit and started juggling. As he picked up the third fruit, a coconut fell on his head and he fell on the floor unconscious.

Sam started shaking Freddie's arm, "Freddie wake up! Freddie what am I supposed to do! I cant survive on this island alone!"

After about 2 minutes of shaking him, Freddie finally woke up.

"Ow my head…"

"Freddie! I'm so glad you're ok. Does your head hurt? Do you want me to make some kind of ice pack or something?"

"Who are you? Are you my girlfriend cause you sure are acting like one."

"How hard did that coconut hit you! Freddie it's me Sam! We've been enemies ever since the first day I met you. Now we're stranded on an island and we're friends now. But nothing more! Just friends like we're supposed to be!"

"Oh," Freddie seemed disappointed.

"What's the problem. I said we were friends."

"I can't remember anything. I don't like this feeling."

"Oh no! Freddie don't tell me you have amnesia! I need Carly here!"

"Carly? Who's Carly?"

"Hello? Carly is our best friend and you love…" Sam stopped. She decided Freddie might be better off not knowing he likes Carly.

"I love what? I love Carly? Is she my girlfriend?"

"No I meant to say you love her brother's spaghetti tacos. I hate to break it to you but you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not? You seem like a nice girl and you're pretty. Why wouldn't someone like you?"

"Uh… Why don't we go make a fire? It's starting to get dark."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi guys I'm really sorry I havent been able to upload. I went on a trip to paris. We didn't have internet access so i wasn't able to upload. It won't happen again unless im on vacation. but i dont have any other vacations planned for a while. Read and Review! hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7 – I miss the Old Freddie

Over dinner Sam tried to remind Freddie of everything.

"Ok let me get this straight. We have a friend who likes being shirtless named….Goofy?"

"Actually it's Gibby but I think Goofy works better. Go on."

"Spencer is Carly's brother."

"Yes good! Now who's Carly?"

"Carly is our best friend and… Oh my gosh! I remember Carly now! She's really nice to me and I've had a huge crush on her ever since like.. I met her!"

"Awesome you remember! Now what do you remember about me!" Sam had a huge smile on her face.

"Umm.. I can't really remember anything about you. I'm sorry."

Sam's smile started to fade, "Do you remember my name?"

"Sam?"

"Do you remember my favorite food?"

"Uh… pizza?" Freddie wildly guessed

"Ham! Fatcakes! You don't even remember that stuff?!"

"Sorry I'm trying as hard as I can but I just can't remember!"

"Well you can remember Carly just fine but you can't remember me?!"

With that Sam marched off angrily.

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam wait! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! Come back!" I called after her. _It's no use._ _Shes just gonna ignore me. Maybe I should get some rest. My head really hurts. _I layed down in my sleeping bag and started thinking. _Why is Sam acting this way? Did she like me before? Is she mad at Carly or something? I'm so confused. I hope I get my memory back soon. It's not fun having someone be mad at you for something you don't even know about. Stupid coconut._

Meanwhile, Sam climbed into a tree and stared out into the sea.

**Sam's POV**

_What's so special about Carly anyway? I'm much funner to be around. Why does Freddie like her so much?! Freddie should like me better...Wait. What am I saying! Fredweird can't like me! It doesn't work that way! Why am I so upset about this? Carly has known Freddie longer than I have. It makes perfect sense for him to like her better. And I beat Freddie up all the time. Carly is nice to him. Oh no. Do I like Freddork? No! This can't be happening. Ever since that kiss something has felt different between us. Ugh! Snap out of it Sam! I can't like Freddie! This is nonsense. I'm just tired. Maybe I should get some sleep. _I climbed down from the tree and slept far away from Freddie. _Maybe It would be better not to see Freddie until he gets his memory back. I miss the old Freddie. _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, this isn't my favorite chapter but the next one is pretty good so please R&R(Read and Review)

Chapter 8 – We found you!

In the morning Sam was using her method of catching fish in the lake. Freddie was in a tree picking some fruit to go with lunch. They were still avoiding each other. Suddenly he bumps into something and falls out of the tree. He hears a scream from whatever he bumped into so he screamed too. Freddie turned to see who or what this was and was relieved and surprised to see the face of his best friend. Suddenly he remembered everything!

"Carly!!"

"Freddie!!"

The two friends hugged each other and babbled on about how they missed each other and everything they had been through. Freddie was so surprised that he had his memory back.

"Oh my gosh! Who knew that you were on the other side of the island all this time! This is amazing! Wow. I'm just so glad to see you!" Carly gushed with excitement.

"I know! Who would have known! Just wait till Sam sees you!"

The two of them ran to Sam and Freddie's campsite. Sam was sitting at the edge of the lake with her head in the water.

"Sam! You'll never guess who I just ran into!"

"What do you want." Sam said through clenched teeth, still angry about last nights fight. But as soon as she turned around and saw Carly she opened her mouth dropping her fish and ran toward her best friend and gave the biggest hug ever.

"Carly!!!!! What are you doing here!! Oh my gosh this is crazy!!! Have you been here all this time?"

"Yes! Spencer and I rode our boat toward this island and we crashed into a rock. Luckily the rock was close by so we were able to swim to shore. But we were stranded. On the other side of this island we found a nice warm cave and a river with fresh water. We also found fruit trees for food. The only problem is that theres lots of vicious animals on the other side. What's it like here?"

"This side is amazing! Theres a waterfall and a lake full of fish and fruit trees and a perfect grassy place for a campsite. And we haven't run into any wild animals yet. In fact, we met these friendly sea otters named Connie and Seymore and… Wait. Freddie! You remembered Carly! You got your memory back!!"

She ran over and gave Freddie a huge hug.

"Am I missing something here?" Carly asked with a confused expression.

"Long story short I got hit in the head with a coconut and lost my memory. Sam was getting frustrated and now I think I just got it back when I bumped into you in the tree." Freddie quikly filled Carly in.

"Wow. It's so great to see that you two are finally getting along."

The three friends went back to Carly's campsite to find Spencer. They saw Spencer was missing and suddenly heard a loud scream.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled.

"Hurry! The scream came from over there!" Freddie said pointing toward the woods. They all ran through the forest until they saw a group of about 8 Indians carrying a tied up Spencer. Nobody saw the kids because they were hiding in the bushes.

"Oh no! What do you think they want with Spencer?" Carly asked in concern.

"I don't know! But we gotta get him outa there." Freddie said also in panic. Sam seemed calm and she hadn't said anything this whole time. "Sam what are you thinking about?"

"I think I have a plan." Sam said with a confident smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hi guys. ok i got rlly czught up in the story so i started wrting chapter 10 also. so i decided i might as well finish chapter 10 and upload 9 and 10 together. thats why i didnt upload on saturday. here u go! R&R hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Operation Save Spencer

"Ok let's review the plan. Connie and Seymore, you two go distract the Indians and get them away from Sepncer."

"Aaarrr" the sea lions responded.

"Carly you go rescue Spencer while the Indians are distracted. I'll beat up any Indians left to keep watch."

"Hey what about me!" Freddie asked.

"You can help Carly."

"Carly won't need help. Can't I have my own job!"

"Ok. You can cleanup the blood."

"Sam!"

"Fine you can help the sea lions."

Everyone got in their places and got ready for the rescue mission. Freddie was dressed like an Indian with paint streaked across his face. He was shirtless and also had paint on his stomach. Carly had made a headpiece out of branches and feathers for him. Freddie ran over to the Indians with a concerned face.

"I am Freddie. I have been sent by my tribe in seek of help," he said with his best Native American accent, "One of our sea lion friends is hurt and we do not know of any way to fix the wound."

"What the…! Where'd you come from? And why are talking like that? I thought we're the only people on this island!" The head chief said without a Native American accent.

"I spent half an hour practicing my native American talking and you don't even use it! I feel so wasted."

"Native Americans don't really talk like that. Just in movies."

"Whatever. Please come help us fix our sea lion friend!"

"Ok. First let me introduce you to my tribe. This is Olawa, Chopeka, Kaichipu, Lonewa, Makia, Talualah, Makuapa, and Jack. I'm chief Maluahalupiafopianita. But you can just call me Big M. And we would be glad to help you. Jack stay with the prisoner while we're gone."

Freddie led the way to the sea lions. Once they were out of site, Sam snuck up behind Jack and grabbed him around the neck from behind. She simply banged her head against his and he fell to the floor unconscious. Carly ran over and untied Spencer. As soon as Spencers mouth was free he started rambling on.

"Sam! What are you doing here! What was Freddie doing here! Oh my gosh! This is amazing! You just saved me! Sam and Freddie are here! This is a miracle!"

"Spencer what happened to you! Why did the Indians take you? How?" Carly asked concerned about her brother.

"I was just using my sculpting skills to try to build some kind of device to help get fruit from trees faster. Then a tree randomly caught on fire. I don't even know how that happened! Then suddenly something hit my head and I became unconsious. When I woke up I was tied to a tree and the Indians were working nearby."

"Wow. Don't worry Spencer you're safe now. Sam you better go get Freddie."

"Ok." Sam ran away into the woods.

Meanwhile Freddie led the Indians to the sea lions. Connie was lying on the floor acting like she was hurt and Seymore was sitting beside her trying to comfort her.

"Ok. Let me see the problem." Big M said examining Connie.

"Connie let out a huge yell and slapped the chief in the face with her free flipper."

"Ow! You stupid animal! What have you done to me! Ok I don't see a problem here. The sea lion seems perfectly healthy to me."

"Check again! She is in major pain. I can see it in her eyes."

Connie kept whining.

"I'm telling you kid! This animal is perfectly healthy!"

Suddenly Jack came running through the forest clutching his head.

"This is a trick chief! The kid and the seals are with the prisoner! One of their friends snuck up behind me and knocked me out. Then when I woke up I saw this other kid taking the prisoner away. I was too dizzy to get up and stop them so I came to get you as soon as my head stopped spinning."

" Get the boy!" The cief shouted pointing at Freddie.

"AAAHHH!!" Freddie yelled running as fast as he could.

Connie and Seymore quickly ran away to find Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Sam to the Rescue!

"Connie! Seymore! Where's Freddie!" Sam yelled when she saw them.

"Aarr Aarr!" They yelped. Sam followed the sea lions through the forest as fast as she could trying to get to Freddie on time.

Meanwhile Freddie ran as fast as he could trying to get away from the Indians. Suddenly Freddie tripped on a log and fell to the floor. The Native Americans were too close now. There was no use getting up. Big M stopped and slowly came toward Freddie. Freddie slowly scooted away backward until he hit a tree and stopped.

"Well well well. Looks like you got no use running now," The chief said holding a spear above his head.

Freddie was beyond terrified at this point. He knew there was no way out of this. Just as the chief was about to throw the spear at Freddie something grabbed it from behind him.

"What the…"

"Looking for this?" Freddie was relieved to see Sam holding the spear above her head away from the chief.

"Put that down little girl. We don't want to hurt anyone now!" Big M seemed terrified.

"Oh yes we do! Unless you're willing to let my friend go!"

"All right! He's free! Go on kid run away! Now put the spear down!"

"I think this spear will be of better use in my…"

But before Sam could finish, Jack took the spear out of her hands and gave it back to the chief.

"If I were you, I'd run." Big M said with a sly smile on his face.

Sam tried to get the spear back from the chief but noticed all the other Indians running toward her with spears of their own. All there was left to do was run. Sam ran and ran as fast as she could until she reached the others.

"Run! The Native Americans are after us!"

The four of them ran until they got to a cave and hid inside.

"I think that's good enough for now." Carly said breathing heavily.

"That was really close. What do they want anyway?" Sam asked.

"Spencer, do you have any idea why they kidnapped you?" Freddie asked.

"Aww poor Freddie has a boo boo on his knee." Spencer said with a crazy sounding voice.

"Uhh… Spencer? Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I do silly! Woah! Pretty butterfly!"

Sam and Freddie looked at Carly with confused expressions.

"Oh no! Not again! When Spencer is in the wilderness for more than 3 days he starts talking nonsense. This has only happened to Spencer one other time before when we went on a week long camping trip with granddad. After the fourth day we took Spencer to the doctor and he told us that Spencer has a disorder known as WLD (Wilderness Loco Disorder). The only way to cure him is to pretend he is at a five star resort and we are the employees. This will cause him to snap out of his stage because his brain will no longer realize that he's in the wilderness."

Sam and Freddie said nothing. They just stared at Carly like she was crazy.

"What! It's a real disorder! Dr. Hugh G. Butte said so!"

Sam and Freddie started cracking up at the sound of the doctor's name.

"Huge Butt?! What kind of sick mother would come up with a name like that!"

"'Congradulations on your new baby boy!' 'Oh he's beautiful! I think I'll name him Huge Butt'"

The two of them were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh will you two grow up! Listen to yourselves. You sound like a couple of 5 year olds! And it's Hugh G. Butte! Not Huge Butt!"

"I'm sorry mother," Freddie teased through giggles.

This got Sam laughing even harder, "Seriously Carls you've got to admit that's a ridiculous name."

Sam and Freddie dropped to the floor clutching their sides still lauging.

"Fine you two can sit here laughing like idiots while I try to cure Spencer. By myself!"

Carly marched away angrily. Sam and Freddie stood up and looked at each other. They finally were able to stop their laughter.

"Geez what's her problem? We're just having a little fun." Freddie said wiping a tear off the corner of his eye.

"I don't know. I've never seen Carly this mad before."

Freddie shrugged, "We should go help her cure Spencer."

The two of them walked in the direction Carly had gone in.

"Hugh G. Butte." Sam muttered.

This got them both laughing all over again.

* * *

_**FYI**_ _WLD is not a real disorder. i made it up for fun. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! Here is Chapter 11. Keep up the great comments. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11 – Fladoodle Fruit Tree

Sam and Freddie found Carly sitting on a rock crying. They ran over and sat down next to her to comfort her.

"What's the matter Carly?" Sam asked patting Carly on the back.

"I'm just frustrated. We're stranded on a deserted island when we could be in Hawaii having the vacation of our lives. Spencer's WLD has kicked in and my two best friends are sitting there laughing while I'm asking them for help."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other guiltily.

"We're sorry Carls," Sam told her.

"Ya. We didn't mean to hurt you. We just thought it was funny."

"Just because we're stranded doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Carly wiped away her tears, "You guys are right. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Like I said, I was just frustrated. And I admit it is a pretty funny name."

"Now there's the Carly I know! We should go…" But before Sam could finish the Native Americans came charging toward them. Before they had the chance to run away each of the kids was picked up by a native American and tied up. They were carried away to the area where they had found Spencer. Now Spencer was there too.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Carly shouted as one of the Indians tied her up.

"Ya! Why do you want to get rid of us so bad!" Sam yelled.

"Because of this nincompoop!" Big M said pointing to Spencer.

"Nincompoop? Who says that! Anyway, what did Spencer do?" Sam asked.

"Haha that's a funny word! Its like nincom and then poop! Hahaha." Spencer said in his loopy tone.

"What's the matter with him. He sounds like a drunken hobo."

"Long story. We'll tell you after you let us go. What did Spencer do?"

"He burned down our fladoodle fruit tree!"

"What in the name of ham is a fladoodle fruit? I thought I made that up when we tried to get rid of Mandy."

"The fladoodle fruit is the greatest of all fruits. The reason it is so important is because it contains all the same nutrients as meat. Since we are unable to find meat on this island, we only had that one fladoodle fruit tree and your friend Spencer burned it down!"

"Haha. Funny man said my name. Funny man also said fladoodle! Fuuunnnyyy woooorrrddd!" Spencer remarked.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean theres no meat. Theres a pond full of fish on the other side of the island!" Freddie said remembering the pond him and Sam had gotten fish from.

"What? There is! No. This is a trick. You just want to be let free."

"No hes telling the truth! I saw it myself! If you let us go we will show you the pond." Carly promised.

"You guys are such idiots! You've been living on this island how long?" Sam asked.

"For many moons and many suns our ancestors searched for a place to live. There were about 6 members of the Walatepa tribe. They were lost at sea until they found this island. Soon they decided that in order for their tribe to go on for more generations they had to…"

"Woah there! All I asked was how long you've lived here. I didn't ask for a lecture on the circle of life."

"Ok we've been here all of our lives."

"All your lives! You've lived here your whole life and you didn't know there were fish on the other side of this island?!"

"We thought there might be danger so we decided not to leave.

"What kind of Native Americans are you! What were you planning on doing to us anyway?"

"We were planning on making you hunt wild animals. We had to risk your lives. We thought that our lives are more valuable than yours."

"Thanks." They all said sarcastically.

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing!" The chief said gazing in awe at the waterfall leading to the pond with the fish. How can we ever repay you!"

"You can help us cure Spencer," Carly said immediately. While Carly explained the situation Spencer was in to the Native Americans, Sam and Freddie came up with a plan to cure him.

"Ok here's the plan," Sam said drawing a diagram in the sand with a stick, "There are twelve of us and we will be split in half. First team will build the raft to get us off the island. Second team will cure Spencer. Who here is good at preparing for a dangerous journey?"

"Big M!" the Indians shouted.

"Alright Big M you will be in charge of getting our raft ready. Your team is Lonewa, Jack, Carly, Olawa, and Makia. Everyone else is with me. Ready? Break!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Building the raft

**Big M's Group**

"Ok, Lonewa teach Carly how to weave baskets and the two of you make as many as you can. Olawa and Makia, go catch some fish and pick some fruit for their journey. Jack and I will build the raft."

"Oh, Sam and Freddie already built a raft. It's over there." Carly said pointing at a log on the floor. The log had been carved into what looked like a pathetic canoe.

"Oh, um… that's… nice… Jack and I shall improve it."

"Ok," Carly shrugged and followed Lonewa into the forest.

Lonewa slowly taught Carly how to weave a basket. Carly found this process surprisingly easy.

"Wow! You're pretty good at this! Are you sure this is your first time?" Lonewa asked impressed at Carly's weaving skills.

"Thanks! I've never woven a basket before, but my brother Spencer is a sculptor and he built a giant basket sculpture once. I learned a little bit of weaving from watching him. But I was only 8 years old. I don't remember it much."

"That's cool. Spencer seems like a sweet brother. Is he?"

"Oh he is! He is the best big brother a girl can ask for. He can be really… special at times but hey, hes an artist for pete sake! He has to have some imagination!"

"That's right! How about your friends Sam and Freddie. Sam seems pretty aggressive. And Freddie seems rather on the shy side. But the two of them seem to be really close."

"Sam and Freddie? Close?! No way! They are mortal enemies. Sam is constantly picking on Freddie and poor Freddie always puts up with it. I don't get why he does that though."

"Maybe they like each other."

"No way!" Carly paused for a moment, considering the fact. "Actually I've never really thought about it that way."

"You never know. They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy it mean she has a crush on him." Lonewa smiled at Carly.

Where had she heard that phrase before? "Sam and Freddie have been acting really close lately. And both their first kisses were with… each other. Oh my god! Do you think Sam and Freddie are…"

"Well I don't know them that well but it kinda seems like it."

"But if they were they would tell me wouldn't they? They promised me no more secrets."

**Carly's POV**

_Sam always does get mad when Freddie talks about liking me. And they're always together whether they're at my house or not. Ever since the kiss, Freddie has seemed like he doesn't like me anymore. They also seem really close now. How can Freddie like Sam?! She's obnoxious and rude and shes constantly causing Freddie physical and emotional pain! Wait. Am I… jealous! No way. Why would I be jealous. I mean it's not like I like Freddie or anything. But something tells me I have to break them up. Im not even sure if they're going out though. But they obviously like each other. So I will have to sabotage their future relationship._

"Ok Carly ready to head back?"

"Huh?" Carly snapped outa her daydream, "Oh ya sure."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Hotel de Imagination

**Sam's Group **_(This is all happening the same time chapter 12 happened)_

"Kaichipu and Copeka, you're in charge of massages, cleaning, and entertainment. Talualah and Makuapa, you're in charge of food. This includes a three course dinner and snacks whenever Mr. Spencer is hungry. Freddie and I will be in charge of tours, transportation, and concierge. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why does…" Makuapa began.

"No time for questions! Get to work chop chop." Sam interrupted.

Makuapa glared at Sam but went to work anyway. Kaichipu did a dance for Spencer while Copeka massaged his feet. Talualah set off to put together some kind of dinner while Makuapa stayed and fed Spencer some grapes while he lay on a flat rock that looked somewhat like a bed. And Sam and Freddie just slipped away until Spencer needed them.

"Hey Sam, why did you put me in this group but not Carly." Freddie questioned.

"Cause…" Sam sighed, "Ok I have to admit I kinda liked it better when it was just me and you on the island. No Native Americans trying to kidnap us, no Spencer making weird and wacky comments, no Carly starting waterworks over Dr. Hugh G. Butte. I mean don't get me wrong. I love Carly and Spencer and Im beyond thrilled that we found them. It's just, I don't know… I guess just too much."

"You know, I actually sorta agree. This is all way too much for me to handle. I just want to go home."

"Ya… But at home we just go back to hating each other."

"Why do we do this Sam?"

"What?"

"Why do you always insult me or beat me up. And another question is why do I let you? Why do we always fight?"

"I don't know. I've actually been thinking the same thing the past few days. I guess it's sorta like our little game."

Hmm Freddie smiled at this. He sorta liked the idea of considering their fighting as a game. This made Freddie feel less hated.

**Freddie's POV**

_ Wait does this mean I actually want to be liked by Sam? No. Just not hated. I'm beginning to like Sam. I mean as a really good friend. After everything we've been through on this island I've began to see past Sam's aggression and rudeness. She's not really that bad._

**Sam's POV**

_All these years I've been teasing Freddork cause I found it amusing. I never realized why though. It gives me this weird feeling whenever I see his reactions. It's as if a bright light has shined into my cold dark heart. Something about Freddie reminds me of the times I used to spend with my dad when I was a little girl. Could this mean I have feelings for the nub? Well maybe I do. But I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. Does he? What am I saying. It would be too weird for the two of us to… be together. Right?_

"Sam! Freddie! Mr. Spencer needs you." Kaichipu appeared out of the forest.

The two of them got up and went to see what Spencer needed.

"I want to go on a tour and see pretty animals and flowers!" Spencer demanded in his loopy tone.

Just then Olawa emerged from the trees, "Big M is ready for you to come see your boat."

"Ok. Mr. Spencer we will take you on a tour. Your final destination will be the site of the magnificent escape raft." Freddie said quickly thinkink up a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Ok guys thankls for all your reviews! i got so caught up in my story that I decided to write 2 chapters this week. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 14 – Thank you Indians

Sam and Freddie had to carry Spencer through the forest because he refused to walk. They had promised to provide transportation so it was their job to carry him.

"And…that…is…the…..ugh!" Sam was trying to point out objects on the 'tour' but her lungs were being crushed by Spencer's body, "You're so heavy! Can't you walk for just 5 minutes!"

"What kind of five star hotel makes their guests walk on the forest tour? I miss my Teddy Bear." Spencer didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Finally we're here!" Freddie said dropping Spencer to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Woah! That boat is astounding!!" Freddie gazed at the boat in aw with Sam and the Indians.

The boat was the size of a huge pirate ship with a wheel, masts, and sails. Sam and Freddie went on deck where they saw Carly.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" Sam said looking around.

"You've seen nothing yet!" Carly said opening the little door on the floor. "Follow me down here."

The kids went down into the lower deck and saw that there were huge woven blankets layed out in a large area. Beside the blankets there were 5 baskets. Two of them were filled with fish and the other three were filled with various fruits. Finally there was a large bowl with a lid. Inside, was fresh water from the waterfall.

"Lonewa and I wove the baskets. Olawa and Makia caught the fish and picked the fruit. Big M and Jack filled the bowls with water and built this masterpiece."

"Wow. We are so amazed! Only one problem. How are we supposed to see down here with the door closed?" Sam observed.

"Tonight we will catch some fireflies in a few jars. That should light up the whole lower deck." Carly replied.

They all went out to thank the Native Americans for their hard work.

"You guys helped us so much! To show you how much we appreciate it, we will cook up a feast for everyone tonight!" Carly announced.

"Uh Carly, how exactly do you plan on making a feast when all we have is fruit and fish" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"Don't worry we can pull something together. Hey where's Spencer?"

"He's sleeping. Finally some rest! I feel so bad for those poor people who work at real five star resorts." One of the Native Americans said, stretched out on the floor.

"Ok then you guys can just chillax. You've done enough work for one day. Sam, Freddie, we should get to work. It's starting to get dark."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Confessions

"Ok what are we planning on making?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking shrimp cocktails for appetizer, lemon garlic trout for the main dish, and a fruit salad for dessert."

Sam and Freddie's jaws dropped open.

"Carly we're a couple of teenagers stranded on a nearly deserted island, not professional chefs at a fancy seafood restaurant!" Freddie yelled in enragement.

"Seriously Carls! How are you planning on pulling that off?"

"Since when do you guys agree on stuff!" Carly burst out.

"Uh what do you mean Carly. We just agreed that you're being a little unrealistic." Freddie said nervously looking over at Sam.

"Sorry I just got a little… ok why don't we start cooking!"

"Ya. Sure." Sam said awkwardly looking over at Freddie.

"Ok first let's make the appetizer. We need shrimp and lemon."

"Freddie and I will go pick some lemons and you can go get the shrimp from the ocean." Sam suggested

"Why do you want to go with Freddie! It only takes one person to pick lemons. Come with me. I need help with the shrimp."

**Sam's POV**

_Uh oh._ _I can't let Carly know that I can't swim or that I'm scared of the ocean. Help me out Freddie!_ I looked at Freddie with a concerned look.

Luckily he got my message right away, "Uh Carly why don't I come with you. Sam can go pick the lemons and we can catch the shrimp."

"No! I want Sam to come with me! Freddie you can go pick the lemons."

**Freddie's POV**

_Why is Carly acting like this? She's being so paranoid. I've never seen her acting so crazy before! It's kinda scary. Does she suspect something?_

**Carly's POV**

_Why is it so hard to separate these two! I need to talk to Sam without Freddie there. Maybe I can get her to admit her feelings for Freddie when we're alone. After all I've been her best friend for almost 10 years now! _

**Normal POV**

"Carly why are you acting like this! I don't wanna go in the water. Uh… It's my time of the month." Sam quickly searched for an excuse.

"Don't lie Sam! Your time of the month was last week when you asked me for…"

"Hello! Still here!" Freddie cut in awkwardly.

"Sam why won't you go in the water. Is something wrong? I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Carly's voice had suddenly gone from yelling rage to sweet and calm.

Sam sighed and looked over at Freddie. He nodded his head telling her to go on and tell Carly.

"Ok. I can't swim. Happy now? I admitted it."

"Sam why didn't you just tell me! It's ok. There was nobody around to teach you. I completely understand. Nothing to be embarrassed about. But if you don't want me to I won't tell anyone."

**Sam's POV**

_Ok that's all I'm gonna tell her. It's best she doesn't know the rest._

"Carly you're the best friend a girl could ask for you know that?"

The two of us hugged and got back to work.

"Ok Sam you can go pick the lemons while Freddie and I go catch the shrimp."

**Carly's POV**

When we got to the ocean we used the little canoe Freddie and Sam had built to go out to where the shrimp were. I figured this is a good time to get some info outa Freddie.

"Hey Freddie. Is there a reason that Sam told you she couldn't swim but not me."

"Ya… cause… um… well she was almost drowning and I sorta… saved her. So she didn't really tell me. I saw myself."

"Oh. Well why did you save her? I thought you hated Sam and that you don't make friends with blonde headed daemons."

"Well I don't hate her. And of course I saved her! Even though we always fight she's still my friend and I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

_Hmmm he's a tough cookie. Looks like I'm gonna have to go straight out._

"Do you like Sam as more than a friend?"

* * *

Haha!!! cliffhanger :DD now you have to read my next chapter. I'll upload next weekend. Stay in suspense till then muahahah. loll


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Preparing a Feast

**Freddie's POV**

_Carly's question took me by surprise. Honestly I wasn't sure what the answer was. Ever since that kiss in the fire escape my feelings for Sam have been indescribable. And ever since we got stranded on this island, well I don't know, I guess, I'm kinda starting to have feelings for the blonde headed deamon. I smiled. But I'm not sure yet, so I don't want to tell Carly._

"Well? I'm waiting?" Carly looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Oh right sorry." I snapped outa my thoughts and searched for a good answer. By now we had already caught some shrimp and we were paddling the boat back to shore.

"Of course I don't like Sam that way! Why would you even think something like that! You're sick!" I ran my fingers through my hair as I said this.

"You're lying! Whenever you lie you run your fingers through your hair!"

"No I don't!" I ran my fingers through my hair again. _Darn! I gotta work on that._

"Hey guys! I'm done picking lemons." I've never been so glad to hear Sam's voice.

**Normal POV**

Sam, Freddie and Carly got to work with their feast. Freddie cooked the shrimp on a fire, Carly seasoned it with herbs and lemon, and Sam decorated the dish with some plants to make it look nice. They went through the same process with Freddie cooking, Carly flavoring, and Sam decorating, with the main dish of lemon garlic trout. They all worked together to pick fruit for the fruit salad and by the end everything looked amazing!

"Wow we did pretty good." Freddie said admiring their dishes.

"No chiz! Carls this tastes amazing! I didn't know you could cook!" Sam said taking a bite of the shrimp in her hand.

"Sam! We should take the food to the Native Americans before Sam eats it." Carly said.

"Sam I gotta admit you've got real artistic talent when it comes to food. The dishes look really fancy." Freddie said.

Sam smiled proudly at her masterpiece.

They took all the food over to the Native Americans and acted like waitors.

"Your appetizers ladies and gentlemen…" Sam came over and placed the shrimp cocktails in the center of the rock table they were gathered around.

"MMM! This is delicious!" Makia said devouring the shrimp.

"I haven't had food this good since… well forever!" Kaichipu mumbled with a mouth full of shrimp.

After the srimp, Sam went to bring the fish. When she got back she saw Spencer sitting at the table. Everyone was so lost in the delicious food that they didn't notice he had woken up.

"Oh hey Spence. How you feeling? Try this fish it's delicious!"

"I feel really good! Like I've just been to a five-star hotel or something. Weird… Hey did you guys make this… Oh my god! This fish is amazing!" Spencer said taking a bite of the fish.

"Hey! Spencer is back to normal everyone!" Carly said hugging her brother. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer looked around feeling really confused.

"It's a long story. We'll explain it on our trip tomorrow."

"We're going on a trip tomorrow?! Where have I been all this time!"

Everyone ignored Spencer and finished the rest of the feast.

After dinner everyone said goodnight to the Indians and went to their campsite. The order they were sleeping in was Freddie, Spencer, Carly, then Sam. In the middle of the night Freddie was woken up by the sound of Sam's screaming.

"Sam! What is it!" Freddie looked over and saw Sam was sound asleep. _She must be having a nightmare. _He thought. Freddie walked over and sat down next to Sam and held her hand to comfort her. "Don't worry Sam I'm here for you."

Sam instantly calmed down and a smile formed on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Hammy!

Carly woke up looking somewhat terrified, "Oh my god! Freddie why are you sleeping next to Sam!"

This startled both Sam and Freddie and they jumped.

"Uh I can explain!" Freddie was freaking out, "Ok so last night I heard Sam screaming in her sleep and I wanted to make sure she was ok. So I went over to her and I gess just dozed off."

"I did have a nightmare last night." Sam said shuddering at the memory. She noticed Carly staring at her waiting for a story so she quickly said, "I dreamed that the fatcake company went out of business!"

"Oh Sam…" Carly shook her head, "Ok we should get going now."

They all walked over to the boat except for Sam. Freddie noticed Sam wasn't coming and he went back to see what the problem was. Sam was sitting on the floor holding Hammy close in her arms with a concerned look in her eyes.

"You weren't really dreaming about fatcakes were you Sam." Freddie sat down next to her and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

Suddenly she broke down, "Oh Freddie it was terrible! We were on our way home on the ship and we got stuck in a storm again. It was exactly like the time my dad died except with… you!" Sam burst into tears and put her head on Freddie's chest, dropping Hammy to the floor.

Freddie put his arm around her and said, "Don't worry Sam. I'm right here. You'll be ok." Sam slowly stopped crying.

Just then a huge bird swooped down and took Hammy flying away into the distance.

"HAMMY! No! Stupid bird! I'm never gonna see him again! That's all I had left of my dad" Sam was about to start crying again.

"Not if I can help it!" Freddie ran into the forest chasing the bird.

"Freddie wait!" Sam chased after him. After what seemed like forever they finally got to a mountain that the bird flew over. They saw the bird drop something into a crater at the top of the mountain.

"NO! Freddie! He dropped Hammy in the volcano!"

"Sam that's not a volcano. The air near a volcano is warmer and we would see smoke coming out the top. Besides, this mountain is brown not black like lava rock."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Freddie looked Sam in the eyes as he said this and Sam knew she should trust him.

They climbed up the mountain until they got to the top. Inside the "volcano" there was a series of rock piles, some of them looking more sturdy than others. Sam and Freddie were standing on a steady rock. There was a huge gap between them and another rock with Hammy on it. That rock didn't seem very sturdy. Sam threw a small stome down the gap to see how deep it was. They waited 2 minutes before hearing the sound of the rock hitting the floor and gulped.

"Ok I'm gonna go around the edges and across that rock bridge" Freddie pointed to the rock bridge connecting Hammy's rock to the other side of the mountain.

"Freddie you don't have to do this! I don't wanna lose you _and_ Hammy!"

"Don't worry Sam I'll be careful."

Freddie went around the edges and slowly made his way across the thin wobbly rock bridge. Suddenly the rocks underneath Freddie broke. Sam gasped. But luckily he was able to cling onto the rock Hammy was on.

"Freddie be careful!"

Freddie picked up Hammy and jumped across the gap to where Sam was. But he didn't jump far enough and started falling! He caught the edge of the rock and was dangling there above the bottomless gap. His hand slipped.

"FREDDIE!" Sam yelled grabbing his hand just in time.

Freddie threw Hammy onto the ledge that Sam was standing on. Now Freddie was dangling from the edge, his sweaty palm slipping from Sam's grip.

"Don't let go!" Sam yelled tightening her grip.

"Sam I can't hold on any longer! I just want you to know… I love you."

As soon as he said these words Sam suddenly gained a whole bunch of strength. Just as Freddie was about to let go Sam pulled him up onto the ledge and they both lay on the floor panting heavily and shaking from how scared they were.

Sam gave Freddie a huge hug still panting from how scared she was.

"Sam you saved my life!"

"Duh! I wasn't gonna let my boyfriend fall from like 40,000 feet!"

"Wow I just can't belive… wait. Did you just call me your… boyfriend!"

"Well, what do you say?" Sam asked looking into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes.

"Does this answer your question?"

**Sam's POV**

Freddie leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. At that moment I felt like I was in some sort of amazing fantasy. A feeling I had never felt before. This was even better than the first time in the fire escape.

"Wow" We both said as we pulled away.

"Did you feel the spark?" Freddie asked.

"Shoosh ya I did! Just like the first time." We both smiled at this.

"Wow Sam your still shaking. You must've been really scared."

"Of course I was scared! I almost lost the two most important things in my life!"

"You mean I'm one of the most important things in your life? What about ham and fatcakes and… Carly?"

"Their important too. But not as important as you. You're the only guy who puts up with my bullying and rudeness and namecalling. All the other guys always run away screaming and want nothing to do with me. But your different. Some guys just like me cause im tough. But you see past all that and like me for me. I have a confession to make. The reason I treat you the way I do is because I always sorta had a crush on you. I didn't realize it though until the kiss. And even more when you were going out with Carly. I didn't admit it to myself until I was almost certain I was going to lose you just now."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. The truth is, after the kiss my feelings for Carly sorta faded. But when I saved her from the taco truck and she became my girlfriend I was thrilled and I liked her again. But something didn't seem right. That's the main reason I broke up with her. Ever since we came on this island I was beginning to like you. Especially after the whole story about your dad. It opened my eyes to the real Sam."

"Well, the important thing is we're both safe and happy. We should head back to Carly now."

"Ya… wait. How are we gonna tell her we're going out now."

I stopped. _How_ are _we gonna tell her?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Another storm!

"Hey guys where were you! C'mon we're leaving." Carly was already in the boat with Spencer, and the Indians were all gathered around ready to say goodbye.

"Oh. Uh I was looking for Hammy." Sam partially lied.

"And I was helping her." Freddie covered. Carly didn't seem satisfied but Sam and Fredie were relieved that she didn't say anything else.

They boarded the ship and waved goodbye to the Indians as they sailed away.

"We'll miss you!" They shouted.

The sky was cloudy and Sam began to get worried. But before she could say anything she was interrupted by Carly.

"All right you two. We have a long way to go and I want you to explain everything to me!" Carly seemed angry as she grabbed Sam and Freddie's arms leading them to the lower deck.

Sam and Freddie exchanged nervous and confused looks. Could she suspect something?

"Ok you guys have been sneaking around the island together, It's impossible to separate you two, and you're not fighting! What is going on! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were dating behind my back!" Carly waved her finger at them accusingly. Sam and Freddie gulped and looked at each other speechless.

"Carly why can't you just accept the fact that Freddie and I are getting along! Isn't this what you always wanted?" Sam quickly stated.

"Ya." Carly sighed and her voice calmed down, "It's just that recently you two have been really secretive and it seems like you never tell me anything anymore. Look, if you two are going out, I don't wanna be the bad guy and stop you. In fact, I should be happy for you. You guys are my best friends ever! I won't be mad or overreact or anything. Just please don't hide anything from me."

Freddie sighed and looked at Sam for her approval. She nodded her head.

"Ok Carly. Sam and I are going out now."

"YOU WHAT?" Carly shouted startling Sam and Freddie.

"What ever happened to 'I wont be mad or overreact'? I thought you were cool with it!" Sam shouted angrily at Carly.

There was a boom of thunder but Carly and Sam ignored it.

"I didn't think you would actually say that! I mean I didn't think it was true! Oh my god! Sam and Freddie… Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson are GOING OUT!"

Another sound of thunder came and this time the boat seemed to rock back and forth a little, but neither girls noticed.

"Jeez! Calm down Carls! Didn't you say you suspected it? Why are you freaking out so much? What's the big deal! I mean I know Freddie and I aren't the first people that come to mind when you hear the word 'couple'. But I mean come on! It's not that surprising!"

"UGH! I can't believe you guys! Freddie how could you go out with THIS!" Carly asked pointing at Sam, "Freddie?"

"Ssh! Did you hear that? THUNDER!" Freddie shouted.

"Oh It's nothing. Just a little rain. Nothing's wrong." Carly said absentmindedly. She wasn't thinking right because of her anger and she didn't realize the situation they could be in. "Where was I? Oh ya! Sam is rude, and disgusting, and a bad student, and most imporotantly she torments you 24/7! What do you like about her!"

Sam was starting to get really angry, "Oh really? Your not too sweet either missy! You're annoying, selfish and get pissed of way too easily!"

"Uh Guys…" Freddie tried to cut in. But Sam just continued.

"I thought you were one of the only people who really understood me. But I guess I was wrong! Spencer and Freddie are the only people who truly understand the real me! I thought you were my best friend!" Sam got tears in her eyes as she said this.

"Carly I really think you should…" Freddie tried again.

Suddenly Carly's anger disappeared, "Aww Sam don't cry. I am your best friend. And best friends shouldn't get mad about each others boyfriends. Or say mean stuff about each other. I'm sorry." Carly got tears in her eyes too as she hugged Sam.

"I'm sorry too Carly. I never should have said that stuff about you. And I should have told you about me and Freddie before."

"Guuuuuyyyssss……" Freddie tried one more time.

"Sam I never should have overreacted and I should be happy for you and Freddie."

"Yay your friends again! Now will you guys listen to me for 2 seconds!" Freddie looked concerned as he said all this.

"Jeez calm your cucumbers whats the problem?" Sam asked.

"Don't you hear the thunder! Don't you feel the boat rocking back and forth! I THINK WE'RE IN A STORM!" Freddie shouted extremely terrified.

"Not again!" Sam cried. They all rushed to the upper deck and saw Spencer struggling to steer the boat out of the storm.

"Spencer! Give me the wheel! I think I can do this!" Freddie yelled over the sound of the waves and thunder.

Freddie took the wheel and tried steering with Spencer. Suddenly a huge wave came and threw Freddie out of the boat.

"FREDDIE!"Carly and Sam yelled. Suddenly Freddie started screaming, "SHARK! Help! There's a shark!"

Sam was petrified. She didn't know what to do.

** Sam's POV**

_Oh-no! My nightmare's coming true! NO! I can't let it end the way I dreamed. There's only one thing left to do._

I was standing there stiff as a rock and didn't notice Carly yelling my name, "Sam! Don't just stand there do something!"

I ran toward the edge of the boat and jumped into the water.

"SAM! What are you crazy! You can't swim!" Carly shouted after me.

_Oh no! I forgot I couldn't swim!_ I started to sink down into the water splashing the water for gasps of breath. Just when I thought I couldn't survive any longer I heard Freddie shouting out orders, "Sam! Remember what I taught you!"

Instantly I ran the flashback of my swimming lesson in my head. I started kicking my feet and paddling my hands the way Freddie taught me. Pretty soon I was swimming! _Oh my gosh! I'm actually swimming!_

"Sam! Your swimming!" Freddie tried to come toward me but something pulled him back. The shark had grabbed Freddie's shirt! "AAHH!"

"Freddie! I'm coming!" I put all my energy into it and I swam to Freddie as fast as I could. I pulled Freddie away from the shark and swam back to the ship. Spencer and Carly helped us get back on and we all hugged and went to get the woven blankets the Indians gave us.

**Normal POV**

"Wow Sam! That was the bravest thing I've ever seen! How did you learn to swim so fast! I'm so proud of you!" Carly was so excited and relieved that her friends were safe again.

"Freddie taught me everything about swimming." Sam smiled at Freddie.

Suddenly the boat was being rocked even harder in the waves as the storm became furious again. A huge wave came and fell over the whole ship. They started sinking.

**Carly's POV**

"Oh my god! We're all gonna die!" I broke down in terror.

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie! Hammy!" I dug my nails into Freddie's arm with one hand and clutched Hammy with the other.

**Freddie's POV**

"OW! My arm Sam!" I held on to her anyway.

**Spencer's POV**

"I want my Mommy!" _What?_ _Why is everyone staring at me?_

Another tremendous wave came. Suddenly everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N** - hey guys thanks so much for all your reviews! im sorry to say that all the actiony parts are over. but the story is still interesting and still lots of Seddie :) i only have two chapters left of this story. but dont worry! i have a new one coming soon after this ones finisehed. R&R and enjoy! :)_

Chapter 19 – Stranded again?

**Sam's POV**

"Good morning Freddie, my little ball of sunshine." I said partially dreaming. Suddenly I remembered what had happened and got up immediately.

_Oh my god! I'm on an island. This is way too familiar. Oh no! Don't tell me everything that happened was a dream! And this nightmare is coming true! No! This can't be happening! There's only one way to find out if this is real. _

"Freddie! Freddie! Please tell me you still love me!" Freddie rubbed his eyes and got up looking around.

"Answer my question!" I yelled at him in suspense. "Freddie!"

"What the… Where are we?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! Do you still love me?"

Freddie blinked for a second then looked me in the eyes, "Of course I do Sam. Why would I all of a sudden change my mind?"

"Good. I thought I dreamed it all. Where's Spencer and Carly?"

"Oh no not again! How come whenever we go on vacation together something goes wrong! Can't we just have a normal vacation for once!"

Just then they saw Carly and Spencer walking toward them.

"Carly! Spencer! I thought you were gone again." I shouted in relief, "Ok so what are we gonna do now! Our boat is broken."

"Well we might as well go find food and a place to camp." Carly said. She was too exhausted to start panicking.

**Normal POV**

They all headed into the forest and looked for someplace to stay. As they walked a little farther they saw a road!

"Guys look! This island isn't deserted! We can find people!" Carly jumped with excitement along with the others as they looked where Carly was pointing.

"YAY! We're saved!" Freddie yelled jumping up and down with the others.

Sam ran over to the middle of the street and started kissing the floor. "Streets! Made by people! I am so happy!"

Suddenly a bus starts coming. Freddie sees it and runs to Sam.

"Sam look out!" He ran to where Sam was and pushed her out of the way. Luckily the bus stopped just in time only about half an inch away from Freddie.

"Freddie! You saved my life! And you almost lost yours!" Sam ran over to Freddie and threw her arms around him. The driver of the bus came out to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! Are you kids all right?" The bus driver asked.

"Ya we're fine. And don't worry about it. I've been hit by a truck before. A taco truck to be exact." Freddie replied real casually.

"Umm ok. Well why are you kids out in the open?" The bus driver asked looking around.

"Well it's a really long story. Basically we won a competition and a trip to Kauai, for this webshow my sister and her friends do. Then our boat crashed and we got stranded on a deserted island for two weeks. Then these Indians helped us build another boat then that one crashed and we got stranded again. Except this time the island isn't deserted. So That's our story." Spencer summarized.

"You know what? You guys are the weirdest group of teenagers I've ever met…. I like you!" The bus driver sounded enthusiastic.

"So can you tell us where we are?" Carly asked.

"Well I have very good news for you. You are on Kauai right now! My names Harold. I can take you to your hotel if you know the destination."

"Oh ya! I have the address on my pear phone… which I lost when we crashed. Oh man!" Freddie was frustrated.

"No worries, if you tell me the name I probably know where it is."

"Really?" Sam looked at the bus and saw that it was labeled _Airport Shuttle_. "Oh that makes sense."

"The hotel is called Tropical Paradise Resort and Spa." Carly said remembering the email they got.

"Hop in! We'll be there in about 45 minutes."

"All right! Our luck has turned around big time!" Spencer said.

They got comfortable on the bus and told Harold stories about iCarly and their school and pretty much everything. By the time they got to the resort Harold knew all about them.

"Bye Sam! Bye Carly! Bye Spencer! Bye Freddie!" Harold yelled to all his new friends.

"Bye Harold!" They all chanted.

"And thank you so much for the ride!" Carly added.

They all headed to the front desk.

"Aloha and welcome to Tropical Paradise Resort and Spa! How may I help you?" The front desk lady seemed really cheerful in a red hawaiian style shirt and a tight khaki skirt. She also had a big red Hawaiian flower in her hair and a flower lei around her neck. She had long brown hair and big dark eyes. She was really pretty. Freddie was staring with wide eyes until Sam punched him in the stomach.

"Aloha" Carly replied, "Ok listen. We booked two rooms here as part of an award prize and…"

"What was the name you booked it under?" The lady asked not waiting for Carly to finish.

"Shay. But we…"

"Hmm. It says here that you were supposed to stay for 7 days on the week of July 8. That was two weeks ago."

"Yes that's what I was trying to say. You see we took a boat here and the boat sunk in a storm. We got stranded on an island for two weeks. Finally we were able to build a new boat with the help of some new friends we met on the deserted island. That boat crashed and we unexpectadely and luckily ended up here. So can you please find us two empty rooms to stay in?"

"I'm very sorry but I can't do that. We can't give out rooms unless you have made a reservation for those days in advance."

"Listen lady," Sam said forcively grabbing the poor receptionist by the shirt collar, "I almost drowned! I got stuck on an island with my used to be worst enemy! I thought I lost my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother! I was struggling to survive on a deserted island! I had to learn to swim! I almost lost Hammy! Even worse, I almost lost my boyfriend! And worst of all I had no ham or fatcakes for two whole weeks! And I'm not about to give up what could be the best vacation of my life!" Sam finished screaming in the poor girl's face.

"I love it when she gets all feisty." Freddie smiled dreamily at Sam.

"Since when?" Carly asked smiling and shaking her head at Freddie.

"I'm sorry… I meant to say we have a room ready for you right now! Please enjoy your stay at the Tropical Paradise Resort and Spa." The girl was trembling with fear as she spoke.

"And that's the way mamma get what she wants." Sam said walking away with a sly grin on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

_**a/n:** ok guys heres my very last chapter for this story. i really appreciated all the reviews everyone left me. they really made me happy since this is my first fanfic. im glad everyone liked it and i hope u will like any other stories i upload in the future. thanks again for all your support. here is chapter 20. enjoy! :)_

Chapter 20 – Some Vacation!

Spencer was lounging on the beach while Sam Carly and Freddie were swimming around in the ocean. Carly and Freddie were standing in the water which was up to their chests. Sam was laying on a surf board on her stomach since she still wasn't an expert swimmer. Carly was checking out the hot Hawaiian surfers while Sam and Freddie made fun of her.

"Wow Carly you seem so desperate!" Sam laughed at Carly.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to learn a few surfing tricks." Carly tried to cover unsuccessfully.

"Excuses Excuses. It's ok Carly you'll find love someday." Freddie looked over at Sam and they both started laughing at their pathetic friend.

"Oh stop." Carly smiled splashing her friends. Soon they all started laughing and splashing each other. When they stopped, Sam sighed and looked out into the ocean with a smile on her face.

"Some vacation this has been." Sam said more to herself than to her friends.

"I'll say. When we got stranded on that island the first time, I thought we were doomed. But this turned out to be one of the most unforgettable trips of my life." Freddie said.

"Tell me about it! I learned to swim, my best frienemy turned into my boyfriend, and I survived a whole two weeks without ham or fatcakes!"

"That's right! Sam just broke her own record! We should celebrate." Carly joked.

"Oh stop. I could go way more than that." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh really? Let's see you try." Freddie replied.

"Shut up Benson you know I was joking."

"I thought you weren't gonna call me names anymore."

"I never said that. But it's different now. I'm not teasing you, I'm flirting." Sam smiled at Freddie.

Freddie liked the sound of this so he smiled back, "Ok I'm fine with that… Puckett."

"You two are such a cute couple. I rue the moment I wanted to break you two up." Carly said absent-mindedly.

"Ok first of all, you've been hanging around Nevel too long. Second of all, when did you want to separate us?" Sam looked at Carly suspiciously.

"Uh… is it getting hot in here?" Carly asked uncomfortably.

"You know what, forget it. I'm too lazy to start a fight. The point is that now you're happy with it." Sam said.

Carly seemed relieved but she kept talking about it. "I was just thinking that it was weird that Freddie would choose someone who constantly torments him, and Sam would choose someone who she constantly insults."

"Well some famous person once said, 'You May Be One Person To The World But You May Be The World To One Special Person.'"

"That is so true." Freddie said smiling at Sam.


End file.
